Not Just a Healer
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: MOMO was sick and tired of this, sick and tired of being thrown into the back and always shoved into the role of healer


AN: This is just something I thought about after talkng to birthofflight on tumblr. I just can imagine that MOMO would get sick of being the healer. Plus, with swordfish combined with Blood Dancer, she's quite the force to be reckoned with. I think that the entire party would all but shit their pants. This is just a literal quick work, like an hour.

* * *

MOMO was sick and tired of this, sick and tired of being thrown into the back and always shoved into the role of healer. Don't get her wrong, MOMO loved helping out her friends They always came to her, because her healing ethers were the best. Even Jin told her that her healing was the best he'd ever seen and he used to be in the military.

But darn it, she wasn't completely useless. She tapped her booted foot against the ground, glowering as both Jr. and Ziggy shoved her to the background. She was getting so frustrated. It seemed the party didn't even notice her getting stronger. She glowered darkly. The only person who seemed to notice the change in her personality was chaos, who stopped just in front of large Gnosis. His teal eyes widened as MOMO all but threw her bow on the ground and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

chaos was shocked to say the least. Little MOMO, mature and wise beyond her years was having...a temper tantrum. No one else even seemed to be paying attention. That alone seemed to make everything worse. He watched as she dug around into the pocket onto her skirt and dug out a pair of pink gloves. She slid them on but continued to watch the fights, her pink brows lowered.

There were so many Gnosis, strong ones, that even KOS-MOS was having problems dealing with them. No matter how hard she tried, the android couldn't kill them with one hit. Her sensors indicated that it's taking her four hits to kill just one. That was unacceptable. She grabbed her G-SHOT and frowned. She was out of bullets for right now, and that was a clear problem. A quick glance around, she noticed everyone else was having similar problems.

Jr. was all but laying on the ground, trying to get the best shot in the coolest way possible. He was swearing up a storm, but always checking over his right shoulder to make sure MOMO was alright. She was fine, of course. Ziggy was up close and personal with the Gnosis, shoving his knife into them and ripping said blade out as fast as he could. But, he was getting tired and he was running low on health. Where was MOMO?

That's when it happened, a tiny hand shoved itself into Ziggy's ribs. A quick glance down and all he saw was pink hair, a red outfit and a hand lacking a certain Ether Bow. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who noticed the pink haired girl. Jr. was about to throw a conniption, chaos was fighting his way over and even KOS-MOS looked concerned.

"MOMO, what are you doing?"

For once, in the three years that MOMO has known Ziggy, she ignored him. A quick, internal scan of her E.P. showed she still had full E.P. She threw up a hand and called out two words. "Blood Dancer!"

She could feel her strength surge, the raw power rushing through her veins. No one in the party knew she had such a skill. No one even really bothered to ask. They always slumped her in to heal.

She squared her shoulders, set her sights on a Gnosis, a Goblin, if she remembered correctly. She took a deep breath and in her mind, replayed the image of Ziggy punching someone. She ran forward, aware of the gasps and shouts behind her, and slammed her fist right into the center of the Gnosis. It went down without a hitch. She turned around to the next one, and punched it. She felt the insides of the thing twist a little. If the situation were different, she probably would have thrown up. This one still had a little bit of life left in it, but she didn't want to punch it, this time. She quickly thought of the ether attacks she had learned and quickly fired an fire spell. It quickly took care of that.

Her adrenaline was running abnormally high and she wasn't aware of anything. She didn't even notice when she got struck in the leg by one of the goblins. That was the problem with Blood Dancer, it literally stopped the caster from feeling pain, so they could continue to fight. She whipped around and punched the last Goblin. She was running out of E.P. She only had enough for a few more attacks. Luckily, she just finished off the last of the Gnosis. The battlefield was empty.

She wasn't even panting by the time she was finished. She was just standing there, finally noticing the sting in her left leg. She glanced down, her left leg was bleeding profusely. The Goblin really took a good chunk out of it. She swallowed thickly, but turned around to face the party. Her eyes widened.

Jr. had literally dropped both of his guns and was staring at her with his jaw dropped. He seemed torn, like he wanted to come and treat her leg, but was to shocked to do anyting. KOS-MOS seemed to be analyzing her, checking to see how to do blood dancer. Shion was digging around for a Med Kit, but a small smile was playing around her lips. chaos had this look of understanding on his face, a gentle and calm smile on his face. Ziggy was practically keeled over. She couldn't really see anything else, for her leg was hurting her far to much. She took another look down and all she saw was blood. That was it for her. The last thing she saw was Ziggy's legs and Jr's numbered hand.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in the Elsa's female cabin and Ziggy was standing across from her bed. She forced herself to sit up but she still felt icky. That's how she usually felt after she recieves a champion dosage of nanomachines. She groaned and swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, her knee almost buckling. "Ziggy?"

He stared down at her, before pulling her into a hug. He never denied her anything, but rarely did he initate things with her. "Ziggy?"

"MOMO, What where you thinking?"

She bit her lip and turned her head to the side. Ziggy was aparently, not going to have any of that. He forced her to look at him.

"I'm tired of only being the healer."

She didn't know or see the other crew members behind Ziggy. She didn't see the guilty shifting of Jr. or the way that chaos tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I'm tired of being on the back lines. Ziggy, I want to be out there risking my life just as much as everyone else! Don't even try to say it's because I have family! Shion has Jin. Jr. has Gaignun and Mary and Shelley! Why not me?"

Ziggy stared down at the little girl in front of him. "None of us could bear to lose you." But then, he cleared his throat. "That was amazing though. I do belive that Jr. almost died of sheer joy. You should have heard him raving about you."

MOMO giggled slightly at that. What she didn't see was Jr. making threatening signs at Ziggy's back. Well, she proved herself. Maybe now she can actually fight.


End file.
